Arle Nadja
franchise.]] Arle Nadja is the main protagonist of the Sega's Puyo Puyo video game series and is one of the main characters from the long-running Puyo Puyo animated television series. He is Satan and Rulue's daughter, Ringo's best friend and one of the members of their own Puyo Puyo Trio. He is the main partner of her pet Carbuncle. Arle Nadja is voiced by Erica Mendez. Biography Games only She is depicted as a spellcasting warrior who roams the country in search of adventure with her friend Carbuncle. However, her success leads to rivalry with several others. Her birthday is July 22nd. Her origins lie in the RPG Madou Monogatari, as well as other characters from the originial series. In those games, she is as young as five and in kindergarten, but in the Puyo Puyo games, she is sixteen and not in school. Starting with Puyo Puyo Fever, Arle is no longer the protagonist, but rather a girl who warped to her new friend Amitie's universe as a result of a usual Puyo game. Amitie tries to return her by trying to play with Arle, which never works. In Puyo Puyo! 15th Anniversary, Arle changes her mind about this, and decides to warp between universes. Merchandising only Arle Nadja is one of the 99 main known extraterrestrial inhabitants of the planet Puyo, having spending time with her best friends Sig, Amitie and the leader of The Puyo Puyo Trio, Ringo. Arle is the daughter of Satan and Rulue, and is Schezo (her mother's girlfriend)'s younger brother. Arle have three own younger-to-elder sisters: Draco (her mother's best friend), Serilly and Witch (Arle's best friend), having spending time with each other by regrenting the solutions of time and making friendships for each other. Relationships Amitie Arle is best known for relationships with Amitie, having the best-selling stories of wacky adventures, when he was spelling up for The Puyo Puyo Trio. Carbuncle Carbuncle (one of the main characters in the TV series) is Arle's best friend and beloved pet. The pair are truly inseparable, although Carbuncle's tendency to wander may beg to differ. The two are often seen together, even acting as a duo rather than separate players in Puyo Puyo Tetris. Although Carbuncle only speaks by saying "gu", Arle is still able to understand him (much to the amazement of onlookers). Draco Centauros Draco Centauros is one of Arle's rivals in the games, and Arle's older sister and action-oriented partner in the merchandise, though this is mostly for competitive reasons such as beauty contests. Arle expects to be challenged in a beauty contest by Draco so much that she sarcastically shows concern when she was denied a beauty contest in Minna de Puyo Puyo and switches roles with Draco by being vain in Puyo Puyo Tsu. Draco Centauros is best known for partnerships with her mother and best friend Rulue. Harpy Harpy has been doing jobs for matchmaking Arle's different personalities with the achieve to require the singers by ignoring him. Ringo Ando Arle and Ringo Ando have been doing a lot of friendships which impessibles the greatest friendship of doing work. Rulue Rulue considers herself to be Arle's rival, and is Arle's mother and Draco's best action-oriented friend. In spite of this rivalry, she accompanies her to Arle's magic school so she may learn how to use magic in Madou Monogatari III. Generally speaking while Rulue sees Arle as a rival, Arle is on more neutral terms with Rulue. They are at least reasonable enough to rarely team up together for a similar goal. Schezo Wegey Schezo is Arle's older brother. Her relationship with Schezo Wegey (Rulue's girlfriend and father of twins Klug and Sig, and their cousin Maguro) is rather ambiguous, as Schezo's poor choice of words allow for romantic subtext rather than directly telling her he wants her power. However, Schezo constantly corrects himself, and reaffirms that he does not have any interest in Arle herself, not to mention that Arle has never responded positively to his seemingly-romantic words. She is somewhat able to tolerate him accompanying her whenever they share the goal of foiling the Dark Prince's schemes. All-in-all, the two are on relatively good terms with each other. Satan Despite loving Rulue previously, Satan was Arle's father. Satan has the great kind of practicing helpings with her daughter. Serilly Serilly is Arle's second older sister who betrays the sea and is madly in love with Lagnus which is pretended to find him. Witch Witch is a game-only competitive rival who wants to have the strongest magic, and is Arle's elder sister and best friend as well. She has gone so far as to try and land a cheap shot while Arle was distracted. Appearances Arle's appearance between games have minor differences, but there are several details that are consistent between depictions. In the Compile games, both her hair and eyes were brown, while in the SEGA games starting with Puyo Puyo Fever 2 her hair is orange while her eyes are a golden brown (curiously, her eyes were blue in Puyo Puyo Fever). Regardless, her hair is constantly tied together with a blue band to form a ponytail. Her clothing always puts an emphasis on blue and white colors, commonly sporting a blue skirt, blue boots, a T-shirt, blue wristbands, and a blue breastplate. These pieces of accessories and clothing would receive minor changes in later games, for example adding a white stripe to her wristbands and boots starting with Puyo Puyo Fever, and her breastplate covering her whole chest starting with Puyo Puyo!! 20th Anniversary. Puyo Puyo~n would give Arle several additional characteristics that would later be used in some later spin-offs or adapted in later SEGA games. She sports a heavier emphasis on armoring with bulkier shoulder padding and a breastplate that covers her chest and neck. Her blue band in her hair is replaced with what appears to be a type of tiara, however she still sports a ponytail. Puyo Puyo~n would start a trend of Arle wearing a type of cape, in this game a red cape that reaches to her legs. Later games would revive the characteristic of Arle wearing capes starting with Puyo Puyo!! 20th Anniversary, where she wears a blue cape with a white rim. Her boots would gain a golden band with blue socks, and her wristband changed to a type of fingerless glove that covers the top of her hand similar to a gauntlet. In Puyo Puyo DA!, she receives a dramatic makeover. Her normal attire being replaced with a red and black hoodie with a long-sleeve shirt underneath, a grey beanie, black sweatpants with a chain, and a pair of red, grey, and white colored sneakers, overall giving her an appearance that invokes hiphop or rap. Her ponytail is also missing. See also *Puyo Puyo Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Aliens Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Main Characters Category:Teens Category:Agents Category:Characters in the multiverse Category:Sisters Category:Friends Category:Best Friends Category:Siblings Category:Puyo Puyo characters Category:Multiversal characters Category:Cartoonverse characters Category:Warriors Category:Brave Heroes